


Seasons Drabble

by AnnieM



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieM/pseuds/AnnieM
Summary: Just some crazy Holiday thoughts! Added a new verse for DSSS!





	Seasons Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely not be making any money on this one!

It's the season of Christmas, and holiday's galore  
Writers are thinking of stories and artists drawing more  
With beta's scarce and work keeping writers busy  
All the readers of A03 were in a big tizzy

Seems the stories this year were so precious and few  
Only a few people offered ones so bold and quite new  
Our favorite writers prolific are now so rare  
With new ones writing stories only when they dare

Due South with it's rich characters and breathtaking scenes  
While people write stories that fill a true fan's dreams  
With Ben and Dief, two Rays, the twenty-seventh and even Meg  
Writers and artists created stories that made readers howl and beg

Then on the twenty-fifth did appear  
But DSSS for special ones so dear  
All the readers from afar and near  
Could read great stories with our beer

So to Parker, SL, look_turtles, Kip Digress with mific  
Fraser's_soulmate, tinadolphin, Ride_forever, Calikocat, Anonymous and the rest  
Thank you for your efforts and all your good cheer  
Happy Holidays to all and best wishes for a good New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> My muse is coming back slowly, it's been a rough year. But I have plot bunnies that are seedlings; they will be blooming in spring.


End file.
